


In between

by blackmail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Couple, Crush, Dirty Language, F/M, Love, Lovey-Dovey, Making Love, bf/gf - Freeform, romantic, sensation, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmail/pseuds/blackmail
Summary: ''Did we really want this?''
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porco Galliard & Pieck, Porco Galliard/Pieck
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

'' Damn. This rain ain't gonna stop, is it?!'' Sending an annoyed mattering into the air, the blond man enters the room, rubbing his wet strands of hair with a short towel, while another bigger one is wrapped around his waist. Few droplets of water gliding down in the deep curve of his cleavage, on his reddening skin. 

Looking to the right of where the bed is, and where his girlfriend lies seconds after his previous statement has received no comments from the black-haired beauty on his bed.

''Hmm? Is something the matter?'' 

Approaching the lady, now his towel is hanging around his neck, he pushes a handful of wet messy strands that make their way across his face. Blinking, he eyes the woman whom answers with a long, deep sigh, making the man sink into a pool of worries and doubts.

''Babe?!''  
''Mmh, yes baby?''

''What's wrong?'' He takes a seat besides her, soon lets his body lie closer to hers supporting himself on one elbow and looking down at her. His gentle fingers running through her hair in a comforting manner; he is worried already.

''Nothing important. I'm just tired.'' She mumbles. ''Nothing to worry about, really.'' She smiles, stretching a hand up to touch his cheek fondly. 

''You'll catch a cold if you stays like this.''  
''Oh you know I don't catch colds.''  
''Haha, okay. Mister I don't catch a cold so I walk half naked in the coldest days~''  
''Come on, it is not even that cold.''  
''Okay okay~''  
''Or maybe because my love for you keeps me WARM~''  
''Awww, how cute!'' 

''You know what is even cuter?''  
''No?! Maybe you can teach me ~''  
He leans down, and whispers in her ear, ''someone named Pieck!'' And with that he earns a lovely, lively laugh from the woman, something he'd smile over so proudly!  
''I love you…''  
''I love you more!'' He holds her hand in his warm  
one, yes the cold doesn't truly affects him, and plants few kisses all over the back of it: gently and lovingly.

''Please babe, if something is bothering you, you know I'm always here by your side. I will never leave you alone. We can talk it out, anything---okay?'' 

She nods with a smile and he smiles back, giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
''I'll dry my hair, put something on and join you--how about that?'' 

''And I'm going to make us something hot to drink and waits for you so we can drink together? How about that?'' 

''Wonderful~'' He says it playfully before walking his way out of the bedroom.

They've been together for almost a year already. Together like in a relationship! But about being very good friends it's a matter of many years. Since they were clueless kids. Memories are creeping into her mind smoothly, making her smile while preparing their favorite drink: hot chocolate. It feels like they've been together ever since they were born! But where is the lie? They know each others pretty well. They've been through hell and heaven and yet they're still standing up and trying their best to be -happy- in spite of everything.

Looking blankly at the silver plate in front of her, a picture of a certain person suddenly reflects on it, making her turn her head back in horrer to see if that person is there! 

''Oh god!'' Placing a trembling hand on her chest she releases a relieved sigh, holding tightly at the edge of the counter.  
Why is she having these images?  
Why does (he) keep haunting her?  
She waits for two minutes, trying to give her racing beat some space to calm back down.

Holding the two steamy mugs that she just prepared, She walks her way back to the bedroom. Weighted down by her thoughts.  
To Porco he noticed how she has been acting weird for about week, but not wanting to pressure her he didn't insist on knowing the real reason behind that. He is going to wait and give her all the time she needs to open up on her own.

''Mhhm, smells good!'' He smiles and takes the mug she offers, moving to the side to give her some room next to him on the bed.  
''You doubt it won't~'' she lets herself slide underneath the blanket, sitting so close to him and snuggles his chest as he wraps an arm around her.  
''I'd never~''  
''Hehe, I like this sweater you're wearing."  
''Oh thanks! It is really comfy tho.''  
''And warm.''  
''No, that's me radiating out energy!''  
''Oh Porco! Why you so funny?'' She chuckles.  
''Because I love the outcome of that, pretty luscious.''  
''The outcome?'' She looks at him.  
''Yes. Those little giggles that you make.''  
Their eyes meet for a whole minute, he is the best man she can ask for. He makes her feel precious, loved and protected and she knows deep inside that no matter what she does she'll never be able to repay him.  
He tilts his head and wraps his soft lips around hers. Melting sensation spreading into their bodies, slowly. Making their hearts race up in love and butterflies.  
Their lips danced against each others, rhythmical with the sounds of the rain outside that's been spying desperately through the cloudy glass of the window.

''Poco~''  
''Yes, my love~''  
''I'm so happy. . ''  
''Me too.''  
''Every time life gets so dark, I can always believe that there's going to be a light that'll save me. And that light has always been you.''  
''Ya' know, I'll always be here for you.'' 

Placing her mug on the table she locks her lips with his again and soon he melts under her touch and affection. His love is so much more, it takes the best of him every time.

''Pieck~''  
''Mghh, '' she kisses him again and again. Gentle fingers brush along his neck, feeling his pulse raising against her palm, driving a smirk along her already swollen lips. Knowing how much she can do to this man. She takes away his mug as well and now he holds her by her slim waist, one hand messing with the ending of her pullover until he breaks through and lets his hand slide underneath the wollen material now in contact with her smooth skin and from the looks of her face he can see how lusty she is. It needs no more proof.

''Babe, are we--''  
''Please! Fuck me until I no longer can walk on two feet!''  
''.....''  
Leaving the man with nothing but boiled cheeks on the face, a skipped-beat in the heart and a hard one between the legs!!

Irresistible, breath-taking, crazy is it; Pieck with all her beauty giving up between his arms and asking him to make some love using such a bold language! He looks at her for a second, swallowing in the whole situation.

''I'm all yours!'' Her hands move to his ones, guiding them to her bra-less breasts, giving him more courage and hinting that she wants him to take the lead right now! 

''Fuck! You are not good for my heart.'' He mutters under his breath before he gives up into the lion he is. There's no turning back right now. 

With no hesitation he pulls up her pullover and throw it away; somewhere on the floor before pushing her body on the mattress roughly, attacking her lips with passionated kisses, the taste, the feel of them on her mouth like flames of fire, warning her that he is in his wild mood. All is making her even needier for his love, for his everything. 

He takes off his sweater, and strips her off his skirt. Pausing he eyes her perfect body underneath him and bites his lip.  
''You are so fucking sexy..like a steamy meal.'' 

''Waiting for my lion to devour me!'' She stretches her leg up and lets her feet lay flat on his chest, before tracing the lines of his muscles with her toe down to the rem of his shorts teasingly, palpathis bulgeAnd watching him gets flustered. Driving him wilder so he'd have no mercy on her guts the following minutes...  
He snatches her leg and parts her legs settling in between them, he pins her arms up using one hand and trails his hand up her side.

''Mhhmm..''  
''You think I have zero control huh?''  
''Ah~'' Her body would shiver each time his hard-on would rub against her crotch as he intends to tease her.  
He leans forward, his lips doing art work on her neck, he knows her like an open book: what she likes, her weaknesses, what makes her crazy. . Hell is he proud! 

''Babe! Please~''  
''Mhhm shut up and be good!''  
''Nghh~ not fair~'' a giggle slips out of her. ''Fuck, you play bitch~''  
''Whose fault is this, huh?''  
He releases her hands and rips off her panties,  
''mehh~'' she moans once she realizes that she is already being completely naked and under his absolute mercy. Rough hands would grab her thighs, pushing his head in between them he starts to get his daily dose of his favorite nectar. Something he wouldn't trade with the world's treasures. He is addicted to her everything: her beautiful ink-black eyes, her eyelashes, like a heavenly thicket, her cherry-lips; those which have the finest wine ever, down to her toned body, her scent, like a garden with thousands of flowers! He is a worshipper and she's his goddess. 

Opening his lips to give her a mouthful kiss on her -other-lips, enjoying the pain of her nails scratching his salp along with her soft moans each time he'd dig his tongue in a certain place; again, he knows exactly how to make her scream his name like her life depends on it.

''I'm addicted~'' He mumbles, looking up at her who is resting on her elbows, watching him having his dinner in that huge appetite''Then fucking be addicted~''  
He snickers, soon sliding down his shorts, and revealing his stuff; So damn hard before her eyes, it looks like it could snap at a simple touch of her fingers. . Moving a hand to cover her mouth she looks at him in surprise.

''What? Never seen it before?'' He teases  
''Maybe waiting wasn't a good idea?'' She teases back.

To be continued~


	2. sweet

''Just say you want it that badly.''   
''How many times are you gonna make me say it, huh-ouch!''   
With a blink of an eye he flips her over. Raising a hand and giving her a smack on the butt. 

''Damn, what a cake!'' He takes his time appreciating her toned, perfect, round bubble cheeks with smacks and squeezes. She gets on her four, pushing her hair to the side and doing that shaky movements with her butt- his favorite part of her body (even if he doesn't admit it) 

Time goes by with the sound of the rain mixing with their passionated love-moans. It is always like this, once they start they won't get done before the first ray of the sun washes their windows. 

''Fuck, Porco, easy~''   
She moans, her back is pressed tightly against the wall as he pounds into her mercilessly, her arms are wrapped around his neck while he holds her legs in the air. He's so strong that she weights like a feather for him. And the more her body quivers against his chest the more excited he gets.

''Weak~'' he smirks against the shell of her ear.  
''Fuck, n-no! I'm not~'' her hands travel to his shoulder blades, then down where she cups his ass cheeks with her hands, having her nails digging deep in his skin. He wants it to be a challenge then let it be.  
''Sh--'' He hisses, pounding into her even deeper and harder, he ain't gonna lose that battle, never! 

''Nghh~ Poko!''   
''Yes babe, say my name'' 

Hours of doing that extra-warrior exercises made our two young titan shifters exhausted. The good kind of 'exhausted'.

The sun starts to show up claiming a new day, where the wind kicked away the dark clouds and cleared the sky for the beautiful morning to come And the glamorous sun to spread its rays everywhere. Erasing whatever gloom the previous day has left over, and opening the gates for a new jubilant day.

''The sun is already up.''   
''Woah~''   
Wrapped around each others underneath the blanket the couple exchange some morning kisses, and giggles.  
''And we haven't even slept a minute.''   
''It is your fault, mister wild.''   
''Haha, no regrets miss fuck me hard porco.''   
''Oh shut up~''   
''Hahaha, hope Zeke ain't gonna give us hard time training for today. I feel like I am drained off energy.'' 

''.....''

''... Pieck? Are you okay?''   
''O-oh! Yes! Yes, I just feel a bit tired.''   
''Come on, don't give me this look I'd die in guilt right now!''  
''Haha, I'm fine, jerk!'' She punches him on the arm  
''I think we should get ready otherwise we're gonna be late.'' 

''Yea!''   
The blond gives her a kiss on the forehead and jumps out of the bed.   
''I'll take a quick shower, wanna join?''   
''Yes! Unless you still want to have it?''   
''What a tough question! You know I'd never say no to that question, right?''   
''Haha!'' She sits on the edge of the bed for a minute before getting on her feet to stand up but then--

''O-oh god!'' Her legs fail to support her and he gets her in the right time before she falls.  
''Wo! Are you alright?''   
''My legs feel like jelly.'' She mumbles, slight dye of faint red blush pools into her cheeks.  
''Maybe the hot water will help you feel better? I mean-don't get me wrong but you use the crutches anyway so--let me be the reason this time!''   
''I swear to god I--''   
''I'm sowwyy!''   
''Fucking jer- Kyaa!''   
He chuckles, carrying her on his shoulder and walking their way to the bathroom.  
''Pokie..''   
''Yes babe?''   
''Can you wash my hair for me? I'm too lazy to move a limb.''   
''Ain't you always lazy?''   
''Comn..''   
''Okay, fine! Not like I said no.''   
''I know you like my hair, don't lie!''  
''I like every fucking thing about you, you drive me crazy, you know that?''   
''Yes?!''   
''Good! Because otherwise I'd have to prove it right now~''   
''Awww~''   
''Your hair is so pretty.''   
''Mhmm.. Thanks!''   
''So, are we gonna visit your dad this weekend? You said he was sick and had to be administered to the hospital.''   
''Yea, but the doctor said it was not a serious condition and that he'll be fine in few days.''   
''I'm really glad.''  
''But I'll visit him of course, you don't have to come along if you are busy, babe. ''   
''Nope, I'm not. And I really want to check on him too.''   
''He's gonna feel happy if you come tho, he really likes you.''   
''He's great. Can't believe he can be so funny and cool even in that age!''   
''I know right? Dad goals!''  
''Haha, yes.''


End file.
